


Fancy Bumping Into You

by spudking



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pointless fluff, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4252170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spudking/pseuds/spudking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A random little oneshot, based off the prompt from the now sadly defunct awful aus; “I’m in a coma and I can hear everything, and a strange voice comes by everyday to talk to me because they heard that people in comas recover faster, and wait, come to find out, there was a car accident, and you were the other driver.” </p><p>http://awful-aus.tumblr.com/post/119023716227/submitted-au-185</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fancy Bumping Into You

“Hey there.”  
There was a new voice, floating somewhere above her in the dark. No. Not a new one. It was familiar, though Korra couldn’t quite place where from.  
“So, I heard talking to coma patients helps speed their recovery, and I figured it couldn’t hurt to come have a chat.”  
_Not like I could stop you. Even if I actually wanted to stop you_.  
“You’ve got a lot of cards already. Better wake up before they take over the room.”  
_I would if I could, jackass_.  
“Oh hell, that was insensitive, sorry. I didn’t mean...Damn it. I just meant, I hope you wake up soon. It seems like...” There was a rustle. “Bolin really misses you. Um. Is this rude? I feel like maybe I shouldn’t be reading this. I’ll just...um.”  
_She’s cute when she’s flustered_.  
“...and now I’m thinking of really stupid things. And I’m not even going to say half of them because I’m worried if I put that thought in your head it’ll come true. Although the rage alone might cause you to wake up, just to hit me. I don’t know. Is...is it weird if I hold your hand? Would that be ok?...and of course you can’t answer. You’re in a coma. I’m just...they said...uh...oh, to hell with it.”  
The hand that wrapped around hers was warm and soft and smooth. She squeezed gently. “Well you’re not having palpitations so I guess you don’t mind too much...and I am probably a terrible person for making a joke about that. I’m not good at this. If you were a shareholder or a politician or an investor I would have you wrapped round my finger in five minutes. Two if I was wearing a lowcut shirt...was that a _smile_?”  
_It might just have been._  
“I know you’re not in a deep coma...hell, if that’s what it takes I’ll give you a freaking...no, no I won’t. That’s...well...if it worked...” she sounded thoughtful.  “I’d have to get them to draw the curtain...”  
_Please save whatever you’re planning for when I can see it._

“Hey again.”  
She didn’t sound so happy this time. It was hard to tell though.  
“Sorry. Rough day. Not that I should really be complaining to the person in a coma, but...well, I guess I don’t have that many other people to talk to that I can trust.”  
_I wouldn’t tell. Even if I could_.  
“Shit, as they say, has been going down.”  
_Oh for the love of...nobody talks like that, do they?_  
“...what the fuck am I saying?” she groaned. “Everything went to hell. In a handbasket.”  
She was holding her hand again. She did that a lot, playing with her fingers. _I wish I could squeeze back. I’m trying. I’m trying, I swear._ The woman sniffed.  
“Dad found out I was coming here. Called me...well, all sorts of things. He doesn’t get it. Never has. Sees it as weakness. Thinks the boardroom is a battlefield, and that victory is waving your foe’s severed head about. So much for it being about doing more for the world than it does for you.”  
_Noble goal. Dickhead dad._  
“I mean, I didn’t expect a hug and a pat on the head. But I didn’t expect being mocked in front of the board either.”  
_Make that super dickhead dad._  
“And I’m complaining about a little rudeness to someone in a coma. Call me captian sensitive.”  
_Well I don’t exactly have a better name for you, captain._  
“Speaking of dads, look who’s...well, don’t _look_ but...oh for crying out loud. Your dad is coming. You guys seem really close. Call me jealous.”  
_I thought I was calling you captain?_  
“Hi sweetheart.” Tonraq’s voice rumbled above her. The usual kiss on the forehead, the tickle of his beard.  
_Hey dad. Mum’s not been by for a couple of days. At least, I think its days. Time is tricky. You’d...you’d tell me if she wasn’t doing so well with this, wouldn’t you? Is someone feeding Naga? Taking her for runs and stuff? Stop her chewing up my furniture?_  
“I’ll leave you two in peace,” The woman said, and Korra wanted to groan as she heard her getting up. “I’ll come by tomorrow?”  
_Please do, mystery lady._

“So, I hear your latest scans look great.”  
_That’s what I hear. I wonder what **you** look like._ _Hmm, maybe it’s a good thing you can’t hear me...no, no, **no!** No accepting the damn coma..._  
“Whoa, whoa, hey,” Cool, slim fingers were squeezing around her hand. “Are you ok? Should I get a nurse? Your heart went all fast just then.” __  
Keep playing with my fingers like that and I doubt it’ll ever slow down. Damn it, I want out. I want out. I want out of this stupid, **fucking** , bullshit **COMA!  
** “Nurse is coming, ok?” And now one of those hands was on her cheek. All the rest was lost, drowned out by the screaming in Korra’s brain.

It was two days before Asami returned, two days after she’d been hurried out of the room by a nurse who had been doing their best not to look concerned. She followed the familiar route, only to find Korra’s bed occupied by an elderly man instead.  
“Uh...”  
Asami glanced around. This was the right ward, the right bed. But Korra wasn’t in it. Which meant...  
“Asami!” one of the nurses she’d gotten to know was beaming at her from the desk. “Good evening!”  
“Good evening, Ummi.” Asami smiled. “I was looking for Korra.”  
“Oh, of course! I should have realised.” The woman’s smile did not slip one tooth. “She’s not with us anymore.”

The bottom dropped out of Asami’s stomach and she grabbed the desk for support. Ummi put a hand to her mouth.  
“Oh Kyoshi’s tits...No, no. Breathe. I _meant_ on the ward. She’s not in ICU. Oh honey, I’m sorry, that was stupid of me.”  
Asami was still feeling a little weak at the knees.  
“They downgraded her. I can get her new ward information for you, just give me minute.”  
“Thank you,” Asami said, a little breathlessly. Ummi rattled off the new ward information. Asami turned to go.  
“Asami. You probably should know, before you have another heart attack.”  
Asami paused, waiting for the other shoe to drop.  
“Aren’t you wondering why they moved her?” Ummi beamed. “She woke up.”  
Ummi’s smile broadened as Asami took off at a sprint.

Asami skidded to a halt outside Korra’s new room, trying to catch her breath. _What am I going to say?...like I haven’t been talking to her for almost two weeks. Although now she can actually respond...what if she hates me?...Get a grip Sato. Get in there, and be a grown up._  
Asami squared her shoulders and knocked on the door.  
“Come in.” Came the voice. Asami did.

 _She looks different awake_. _Ok, wow, that is the creepiest out of context thought you have ever had in your life_.

It was true though. Korra had a vitality about her that had definitely been missing when she was unconscious, more colour in her cheeks, and her eyes...Asami just stopped in her tracks. Wow. Those eyes. They were staring at her in polite confusion.  
“Uh, do I know you?” She asked, a little hesitantly. Her frown was tugging at the stitches in her forehead. Korra sat up a little straighter in the bed, putting aside the book she’d been reading. “Oh hell, tell me this isn’t some cheesy movie bullshit and you’re my girlfriend and I forgot because that would...”  
“Whoa, whoa. Calm down.” Asami smiled, pretending that for nought-point-one of a second she hadn’t entertained going along with that. “No. I’m not your girlfriend.”  
Korra breathed a sigh of relief, flopping dramatically back against the upright portion of the bed.  
“Oh, am I that bad?” Asami teased, and the girl went red.  
“No, no! Not at all.” She looked her up and down. “I’d just feel bad about forgetting someone so clearly out of my league.” She closed her eyes, embarrassed. “And apparently I’m still having a few issues with the whole inner monologue thing, but hey. Could be a lot worse.”  
“I know,” Asami said, and Korra frowned.  
“You sound familiar. But you say I don’t know you?”  
Asami swallowed. Time to face the music.  
“I’ve been by the hospital a lot. I...”  
Korra had held up a hand, and Asami stopped.  
“Can I...” She began, a little sheepishly, and it took Asami a moment to process that Korra was trying to stretch for Asami’s hand. She came up to the bedside, letting Korra take her hand in her own slightly rugh one, exploring it with fingertips.  
“Oh yeah. I know you.” She looked up from Asami’s hand, smiling despite the unhealed bruising on her face. “Thanks for coming by so much.”  
“I would hold off on the thanks if I were you.” Asami looked away, ashamed. “You know, seeing as I’m the one that hit you.”  
Korra went very still.

“I didn’t mean to...” Asami began, and she knew it was weak. “I got clipped, my car span out...the next thing I knew I was on the pavement and you were halfway through my windscreen. I’m so, so sorry. I didn’t...”  
“The doctors told me you held my head steady for twenty minutes before the paramedics got there, just in case my spine had been damaged in the crash.” Korra cut her off. Asami nodded. Those blue eyes fell on the bulky cast on Asami’s left arm. “With a broken wrist, no less. Asami, my parents already told me exactly what happened. About the truck that didn’t clip you as much as it t-boned you. It’s not your fault. This,” She indicated the neat line of stitches on her forehead, where it had met Asami’s windscreen. “Not your fault. But you know, if you really feel that bad, there is something you can do.”  
“Anything.” Asami said at once, and Korra smiled.  
“It’s going to be a couple of days before they let me out of this place. Would you mind dropping by again? It gets pretty dull round here.”  
She was only too happy to agree.

 

Asami shuffled, dealing the cards out on the little meal table.  
“I think you’re faking,” She complained. “Coma patients should not be this good at rummy.”  
“Sure you’re not just going easy on me, ‘Sami?” Korra joked. The first time she’d called her that Asami had panicked, thinking it was some late-developing symptom. It had taken Korra a while to convince her it was just a nickname.  
“My ego demands I say yes, I’m going easy on you,” Asami replied stiffly and Korra grinned wider.

“You know, I’m finally going home tomorrow,” Korra said lightly, and Asami tried to remember to feel happy rather than sad that their time hanging out together would be coming to an end.  
“Not a second too soon, I imagine?”  
“Of course. But, there is one thing. Seeing as you damned me to all this frankly disgusting hospital food.” Korra seemed suddenly nervous. “I was thinking...maybe...that you owed me a real dinner sometime.”  
Asami looked over the top of her hand of cards. Korra was avoiding looking at her, blushing furiously.  
“Korra. Do you mean dinner, or a date?”  
Korra had gone very red indeed.  
“Whichever you’ll agree to?” She answered meekly. Asami set down her cards, reaching out to squeeze Korra’s hand.  
“You know I almost considered pretending to be your forgotten girlfriend when you woke up, right? I’d love to take you to dinner.”  
Korra visibly relaxed.  
“Ok, I have two restrictions though. First, I want a steak. And second...” She grinned, that wonderful crooked smile. “There is no way in _hell_ you’re driving.”

**Author's Note:**

> Love it? Hate it? Want to go on an off topic rant about aardvarks? Let me know. This was mainly written because I woke up at two in the morning with a ladybird in my eye and sleep just didn't want to come after that.


End file.
